


Closer Examination

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Smut, also im not dead my laptop just had to be bitch slapped, and yeah im reuploading the 30 chapter sin since i was being a lil bitch, humanoid!Bill, into working for a mere moment for me to copy my writing into docs, yeah i just liked this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is tired of being told what to do, whether it's from Ford, Stan, his own sister, his parents, or even Bill. For once, he wants to make his own decisions even of the smallest kinds, and of course- counting on his own extravagant luck, he learned that maybe he should learn to take other's advice (Or maybe not?)</p><p>((Posted as it's own little one shot from the 30 chapter sin thing if anyone remembers that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Examination

**Author's Note:**

> biCTH I AINT DEAD YET!!
> 
> I just really liked this chapter okay.

You’d think for someone who was legally an adult, Dipper would be treated like one more often. Allowed to make his own decisions without any comment, allowed to go out on a certain day without someone, that someone being none other than Bill, telling him not to. Adding a snorted laugh and a question along the lines of “do you really wanna do that, kid?” and make it seem as if he couldn’t even tie his own shoelaces. And today was no different. Dipper had just wanted to go out exploring the forest that surrounded Gravity Falls, the wooded acres seemed to only grow thicker and endless the farther in you got. Bill had tagged along with him as usual, watching him carefully and tell him to go here, or go there, don’t do this, a laughed snarky comment on the human’s choices. Of course Dipper ignored him, biting back a growled retort and eye roll as he continued to do what he originally planned. It ended the same usually, Bill laughing at him and telling him he should have listened to him. Of course the demon offered no help to him when Dipper hadn’t listened and had to climb down a steep rocky drop by himself, slipping halfway down and landing on his tailbone painfully. Bill humming nonchalantly how it was unnecessary for him to get hurt, had he just listened to him.

Bill had been walking a few steps behind Dipper, the younger man stepping carelessly as he pushed through uncharted parts of the forest, the demon had taken Dipper’s phone some time ago and was partly focused on the game he was playing. He didn’t even look up from the screen as he spoke, “I wouldn’t step there.”

Dipper just rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, ignoring the demon as he continued to walk carelessly a few steps before the ground beneath his footing gave out, dropping him a few inches into a small burrowed tunnel from some animal that dug too close to the surface. He tripped forwards and caught himself on his hands, hearing the demon click his tongue and mutter a ‘yikes’ before presumably going back to his game. He pulled himself up and dusted himself off, looking over his shoulder and glaring at the demon who didn’t budge from his spot, he didn’t even bother to help him.

Dipper grabbed the straps of his backpack and continued to walk, Bill taking his steps a few moments after him. He continued through the thick foliage before coming to a small area, the trees spaced out enough to thick rays of unobstructed light through to shine on a cluster of flowers. Dipper’s eyes widened as he saw the plants, curiosity taking reigns and pulling him to go check them out. Carefully he slowly walked over to the flowers, examining the large bright blue petals, the way the purpled freckles were splotched heavier near the inside of the petals and lighter near the tips, the fading blue into white that mixed into a bright almost fluorescent red, five curled antennas sprouting proudly out from the center of the flower. He brought his hand up to examine it some more only to stop in his tracks by a particularly obnoxious voice for the umpteenth time today.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t touch that,” Bill’s eyes flickered up before going back to the phone screen, leaning his weight on a nearby tree.

Dipper gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, taking a deep breath before standing straight up and holding his head up high, spinning on his heels to face the other, “You know what Bill? I’ve had just about enough today of listening to you try and hold my hand today! I am a grown man,” Bill snorted at that, “And I am allowed to make my own choices, without some dumb annoying snarky all-knowing damn comment from you!”

Bill had stopped looking at the screen, his eyes turned upwards and stared at Dipper. He sighed before locking the phone and sliding it into his pocket. Dipper swallowed as he saw the demon stand up straight for the sole purpose of towering over his short stature, taking long but leisure strides towards where he stood, the usual smile on his face was gone and instead was a serious faintly downturn to his lips. Once Bill was standing in front of him he narrowed his eyes down at him, “You don’t want me help? You want to figure things out for yourself? Alright. I can respect that. Now then Dipper, why don’t you go do what you originally planned, go ahead, touch those flowers. Go on, I wont stop you. You want to make choices? Make them.”

Dipper swallowed again, trying to heighten himself as he stared up at the demon who had a good foot of height on him, “Fine. I will!”

He turned on his heels again, putting his weight in his footsteps as he walked over to the flowers again. Carelessly he wrapped his hand around the reddening step and quickly pulled back his hand, looking at his palm before the thorns that covered the flower. Carefully this time, he grabbed the flower again and plucked it, whipping around on his heels and smiled in triumph over at the demon.

“Alright, now Dipper, do you know what kind of flower that is?” Bill’s pupils were dangerously small, quietly stepping towards the human as he spoke, awaiting an answer.

“N-no… That’s why I want to examine it!” Dipper admitted as he tried to keep his voice up to level with before.

“Oh, well they’re noted down in that journal of yours, why don’t you take a look, I’ll wait,” When he got close he folded his arms over his chest, patiently waiting as he watched Dipper like a hawk.

Dipper huffed in annoyance, holding the flower carefully between his teeth, ignoring the way the stem seemed to rub against his lips and give his nerves an almost numbing static like feeling. He pulled his backpack off his shoulders and dug through it, finding the three worn journals he had carried around for all these years. Quickly he flipped through each book till he found the page he was looking for, a diagram of a flower that looked exactly like the ones with him now. Quickly reading the written words as he took the information in. His eyes widened at the words, slowly casting his gaze upwards to stare at the demon. Bill’s mouth curled upwards in a smirk that dripped an unspoken “I told you so.”

Dipper dropped the book, ripping the flower from his mouth and throwing it as far as he could, rubbing his mouth viciously before running his hands against his jeans, all while spitting off to the side, embarrassment rising to his face when he heard Bill chuckle. His voice didn’t contain the border of malice as it did before, but it definitely wasn’t back to his normal, obnoxious voice, “Look at you, making your own choices.”

“Y-you!! You should have told me that it was a damn aphrodisiac!! Oh my God, I didn’t even know there were plants like that!!” Dipper cried as he stared at the palm of his hand, the patch where the thorns had spiked him were an aggravated pinkish-purple, his entire hand felt heated as he tried to once again rub every essence of the flower off on his jeans.

“You should have just listened to me,” Bill stepped closer, only to have Dipper step back. He stopped in his tracks and watch as the human continued to stumbling backwards before running into a tree. He stopped and slumped down till he was on the ground, sitting against the trunk and bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in embarrassment.

Bill’s watching eyes softened a bit. Walking over to where Dipper was, he moved him easily forwards till he could slip between the tree and him, pulling him into his lap with his back against his chest. He didn’t try and pry his face away, instead he removed brunette’s hat and began bushing his hair back in a soothing manner, waiting for him to speak. When he did his voice came out quietly, “I just want, wanted… To make my own choices…”

I know-“

“You’ve been telling me what to do, what I shouldn’t do all day…” Bill couldn’t see his face as he spoke, seeing his ears had turned a bright red though made it easy to tell what he probably looked like.

He instead continued to rake his fingers through his hair, speaking in a gentle voice, “I know… I know, I just want to look out for you…”

Dipper didn’t reply. He brought his legs up as much as he could, squeezing his legs together and biting his lip. His lips were still buzzing from the flower and so was his hand, both sent heating pulses through his veins, taking a detour south instead of north. It didn’t help that Bill had wedged himself between him and the tree, Dipper wanted to get away from the demon, a mixture of embarrassment and growing arousal being the reasoning behind it. And the comforting touches were, well meant to be soothing but it was just making things worse. Whether Bill knew that or not, he couldn’t say. He couldn’t say several things, one of them telling the demon to just go away. 

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey, it’s okay, you just wanted to make choices,” Bill leaned down and placed a kiss to the back of Dipper’s neck, the simple action sent shivers down his spine and made his hair stand nearly on end, “In fact, it’s your choice as to what you want to do now.”

Dipper’s heart stopped momentarily, mind racing to think of what he wanted to do, it seemed as if hundreds of thoughts were racing through his head all at once, screaming and shouting to be heard. Run, stay, sit here, go back, ask for help, ignore this all, make some witty joke, blame Bill, blame himself, ask Bill to burn the damn flowers, ask Bill what he wanted to do, say nothing at all, get defensive, tell Bill to go away, tell him to stay, the list went on and on. He didn’t answer, his voice wasn’t with him at the current moment. Instead he dropped his hand down to the demon’s leg, balling the fabric of his pants between his fingers before relaxing his hand out straight, holding onto the limb gently, then running his thumb in circles for a moment and stopping, repeating the action for a few minutes. He squeezed his eyes shut, face still buried, trying to ignore the familiar and insistent heat growing between his legs, squeezing them together again and shifting his hips as discretely as he could.

Finally he spoke out, voice quiet in embarrassed defeat, “Bill…?”

“Hm?”

“Could you please… Help me….” It was quiet, but Bill heard it clearly and smiled widely.

Bill didn’t say anything, carefully adjusting their position so they were facing each other. Dipper allowed him to do so, keeping his head dropped down as he was flipped around to face the demon. Bill was right, his entire face was beet red, the two conflicting emotions of embarrassment and arousal made it hard to tell which was more prominent in his face. Dipper looked up at him through his lashes, doing his best to straddle the demon’s lap without directly looking up at him. He balled his fists at the hem of his shirt, exhaling through his nose heavily as he swallowed again. Bill didn’t wait for the other to make a move, instead he gentle cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. The moment their lips met Dipper relaxed greatly, bringing his arms to wrap around the demon’s shoulders and pull him in closer and deepen their kiss. It didn’t take long for Dipper to melt into the kiss, pulling his own body flush against his demon’s, Bill’s hands moved down and gripped at Dipper’s hips. Momentarily he had a hold of him with both of his hands, but that was short lived as he slipped a hand underneath the human’s shirt. Dipper sighed again and this time into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing the demon access to it as he slowly shifted his hips to get some sort of friction. That damn flower had already made him unbearably hot, almost as if it had leaked kerosene into his veins and the moment him and Bill kissed it set the spark off and ignited his entire being. Bill’s hand slipped up to his chest, holding onto his side he wasted no time rolling his thumb against the other’s sensitive flesh of his nipple, pulling back from the kiss but not enough to actually break it. 

When he finally did pull away from the kiss, he leaned back and pulled up his shirt but not enough to take it completely off. Sucking on his bottom lip as he watched Bill lean forwards and nip at his chest. Bill moved both of his hands to support Dipper, one hand still at his side and the other against the small of his back. He licked at playful bites before circling his tongue around one of his human’s nipples, Dipper arching his back upwards and allowing his head to fall back at the feeling of a sloppy open mouthed kiss before teeth came down a second later. Bill switched how he was holding him, wrapping an arm around him while his now free hand slipped beneath the hem of his human’s jeans, still avoiding skin to skin contact with one thin layer of fabric. Dipper’s hips rolled against the hand in his pants, the mixture of bites and hard sucking at his chest sending more blood in two directions; lower, or higher. He didn’t think it could be anymore possible at this point. Bill simply hummed as he rubbed him through his boxers, pulling back from his chest to take a look at him.

He licked his lips, noting how the light that slipped through the leaves and branches shone against Dipper’s face, watching how his Adam’s apple bobbed with silence, speaking up as he continued his work with his hand, “Come on, nobody is around, you can be as loud as you want. Let me hear that voice of yours.”

Oh God, how could he argue with him when he couldn’t even think well enough to form coherent enough sentences, the hand palming him through his boxers not helping him out in the situation of thinking right. Instead, he sighed loudly, happily as he raised his hips up more. He pulled his head up again to look at the demon, his golden eyes staring at him with a mixture of lust and love. Dipper dropped his other hand from his shirt to lean back and support himself better as he continued to shift his hips against the demon’s hand, just as his eyes casted downwards Bill removed his hand. A loud whine mixed scoff left Dipper’s throat as he looked at him.

Bill leaned back against the tree, an almost-smug smirk on his face as he looked the other over before giving him a command, “Stand up, remove your jeans and underwear.”

Dipper didn’t need to be told twice. Removing his worn out sneakers and throwing them out of the way before standing up, shimmying out of the two bottom layers of clothing at once, kicking them off his legs and watching as the demon leisurely folded the clothing and put the aside. Dipper stood impatiently, conflicted on whether he should fold his arms over his chest or try and cover himself. 

But before he could make the decision Bill was pulling him by his hips closer, turning him to have his back against the tree. Dipper watched the demon kneeling in front of him, taking the bottom of his shirt in his own hands and raising it up as he watched curiously as to what it was the demon was going to do. It was different, usually their roles were reversed. Dipper on his knees in front of Bill. But that’s all he was able to think about before he felt said demon dig his fingertips into his hips and run his tongue along the underside of his hard arousal, his head hitting the tree as he squeezed his eyes shut. He bit the inside of his mouth for a split second before hearing the other’s words echo through his ears, opening his mouth and breathing a drawn out plea of his name. It seemed to fuel Bill more. He swirled his tongue around the head of Dipper’s cock before taking him in his mouth, Dipper had a passing thought as of how the demon could take him so easily and faster than he could, and he was the one who was always doing this… He didn’t have time to pout when Bill was swallowing around him, closing his golden eyes as he hummed happily around the mouthful and bobbing his head. Dipper didn’t entirely know what to do, clutching his shirt tightly as a jumble of whines and breathes slipped passed his lips without a care. He wanted to tangle his hands in the blonde’s hair but couldn’t seemed to unlatch his fingers from his shirt, he wanted to move his hips in some way but couldn’t with the tight grip holding them in place. He couldn’t really do anything but stand there, upper back leaning back against the tree as Bill continued his mouth work. Not that Dipper really had anything to complain about, he was thoroughly enjoying the new experience. 

It wasn’t long before Dipper was crying of Bill’s name, his stomach tightening as he came. Bill pulled back till he had just the tip in his mouth when he did, pulling back without swallowing yet. He helped Dipper lay in his lap, his lower half laying in his lap while his shoulders slumped against the tree. Despite just climaxing Dipper was still hard, looking tiredly down at his standing length before looking up at the demon. Watching him slip three of his own fingers into his own mouth, easily coating them with his release before slipping them out and finally swallowing. Dipper brought his arms up to cover his face at the action, an audible whine slipping from his teeth. Bill simply licked his lips and placed a hand gently against Dipper’s hip, his other hand coming down and slipping a finger inside of him. Bill watched every twitch of the man in his lap, how his leg would twitch a few times before deciding to hook around him, how his stomach would tighten before relax again, how his hands would ball up and then stretch out his fingers. It wasn’t very long before he slipped a second finger in, scissoring motions stretch him out. Dipper pulled his arms away from his face to push his hair back out of his face, his dark hair beginning to stick uncomfortably to his forehead. With his fingers still hooked in his hair he stared down, watching the demon’s arm, wanting to sit up but at the same time having no real desire to. Instead he trailed his gaze upwards to watch the demon’s flickering eyes, taking a deep breath and shifting his hips. Bill’s attention turned to Dipper’s face, staring at him before he spoke up.

“I love you…” Dipper’s voice came out in almost a whisper, his eyes glassy and face flushed.

Bill swallowed at the site, stopping his actions and leaning over to kiss his human, and Dipper allowed him to. It was a simple kiss, just a movement to press their reddened lips together. Bill pulled away halfway before replying, “I love you too.”

Dipper bit his lip, watching the demon sit back and continued to move his two fingers enough to slip the third inside of him. Feeling them curl and twist inside of him, whining when they just barely brushed against his sweet spot, staring up with pleading eyes for more than just the purposely avoided touches and lifting his hips up. 

Bill clicked his tongue, pushing his hand against the other’s hips to still them, “Patience.”

Dammit Dipper didn’t have any more patience! His patience was long gone by now, lulling his head back with a loud whined pout getting the demon to stretch his fingers apart as best he could. Bill licked his lips as he watched with interest at how the man’s back arched, his hips were still being held down but that didn’t stop him from trying to get something more. The hand against his hip moved to be planted against his back, and arm hoisting him to sit up in his demon’s lap. His knees dug into the dirt on either side of him, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders and pulling him into a deep kiss, not caring about the lingering taste of himself as he slipped his tongue passed smiling lips. Bill’s arm around Dipper tightened, pulling him close to hold him in place as best as he could while he continued to work his fingers. Dipper’s breath fanned against the demon’s face, nipping at his tongue and lip while his nails dug into the fabric of his so-called-casual vest. It was a damn waistcoat. Why the demon was wearing more formal wear today he didn’t know, and he couldn’t bring himself to even care at the moment. The only thing he cared about was him as a whole, wanting him to run his hands all over him and kiss him. He was getting what he was wishing for, and yet it still wasn’t enough, the feeling of not getting enough was making him frustrated almost to aggravation.

Dipper pulled back from the kiss, bringing to swipe his open palm across his lips, “B-ill, co-ome on, come on, no more of this, please-please…”

Bill couldn’t bring himself to deny his human, looking at him lovingly, taking in his flushed face and glassy eyes, the way he worried his kiss reddened lip, his eyebrows knitted in want and frustration. HE leaned forwards and captured his lips in a kiss, pulling back only to have Dipper follow after him before catching himself and pulling back as well. He carefully removed his fingers but before he could do anything else aside from running them against his own jeans Dipper had firmly placed his hands against his shoulders, shoving him back against the ground and pinning him there. The demon stared up at him with slightly widened eyes, listening to him exhale shakily. 

He quickly got the idea, unfolding his legs and stretching them out straight, lazily draping an arm over his chest and gave a teeth revealing smile, “Go ahead, Love.”

Dipper didn’t snort and roll his eyes like he usually would. Instead he sat back on the demon’s thighs and ran his hands down the top of his own bare legs before down against the man’s clothed ones, watching him with a smile along with his bottom lip between his teeth. Trailing his hands up higher, watching the way Bill’s throat shifted as he swallowed, his golden eyes casted downwards as he watched those hands on him. Dipper ran his hands firmly against the front of Bill’s jeans, slipping two fingers beneath the waistband and tugging, knowing that it wouldn’t do anything in means of removing them. Still thought, the man underneath him shifted his hips upwards at the action, dropping them with an almost whine of disappointment when he unhooked his fingers. But that was short lived, if it even lived at all, Dipper unbuttoning then pulling the zipper down the front of the jeans, slipping his hand into Bill’s boxers and eliciting a faint gasp from the demon. He pulled his cock free from the clothed confines, pumping along his shaft in a teasing pace. It was only a handful of seconds which felt like minutes before Dipper was leaning forwards on his hand and guiding both himself and his demon’s own arousal into place. He sighed loudly, happily, before swatting Bill’s arm out of his way, placing his hands on the otherworldly man’s chest for support as he lowered himself. 

Dipper’s nails dug into the fabric, a pleasantly painful heat shooting up his spine that made his pupils blown wide with lust, Bill couldn’t even see his human’s dark irises. Once he was fully seated in the demon’s lap he only waited a few minutes, barely being able to keep still for that long, pushing himself up with his arms and rolling his hips as he lowered himself again, trying to pick a rhythm and pace. Bill tightened his jaw and dropped his head back, allowing Dipper to do his own thing. His fists balled up at nothing before he felt the weight on his chest move and followed by fingers wrapping around his wrists, guiding his hands to his human’s hips. Dipper’s hands moved back to supporting himself, grinding his hips roughly against Bill’s, moaning loudly as he closed his eyes, continuing both the actions, physical and verbal. Bill felt his face burn, his human’s voice vibrating in his ears, he couldn’t help but pull him up and bring him back down hard, getting a hiccupped moan that sounded almost laughed at the end. His ears burned at that response, each and every sound Dipper made was sent straight to the demon’s cock, never had he seen, or rather  _ heard,  _ this side of him. He himself shakily whined loudly, thrusting his hips against the human’s downward grinding.

“O-oh~! God Bill, fu-uh-uck,” Dipper moaned without a single thread of care over the volume of his voice, moving one hand to grip tightly at Bill’s wrist, “It-it-it feels, ah-mazzzz-ing! FuCK! Yes, ye-s yes, just like tha-tt!”

Bill’s nails dug into the flesh of his hips, pulling him against his own in a steady but harsh manner. Dipper’s words became less coherent as he instead resulted in allowing his moans and whines to be almost, if not, literally fucked out of him. His own movements got sloppier as he reached his limit for the second time. A loud moan of the demon’s name as he came without being touched, his fingers digging into his clothes and his toes curled. Bill followed him, holding his human’s hips still and firmly against his, his own jerking as he came with a curse on his tongue. 

Dipper laid on top of the man beneath him, brushing blonde hair out of his face as he smiled nervously almost. Bill opened his eyes to look at him, unsure of what exactly to say and instead speaking the first thing coming to mind, “So, Sapling, what did we learn?”

“T-to always, well, most of the time, listen to you…?” Dipper rested his chin on the demon’s chest as he watched him carefully, watching him nod before asking a question of his own, “So… Uhm, how… How does… Does the flower last long…?”

“It’s,” Bill sighed, an underlying exhaustion in his happy voice, “Going to be in your system for a few more hours…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i haven't been writing because mostly my laptop blue screened and died. This happened before Shaping Up and i wrote that while on my tablet, live and learn that is really extremely awkward for me and i have a hard time writing. And then I also moved, and that's been a bitch. And last night I decided to fuck around with my computer and low and behold, i got it to work for a few minutes. Hopefully i can transfer over all my documents and writing to google docs so if i ever get passionate i can work from my tablet, or whenever i get a new laptop, whenever that is, i can resume that.
> 
> Does Gravity Falls even matter anymore? Do people still like it? Fuck if i know.
> 
> Also, i'm gonna reupload the 30 chapter sin. I originally deleted it cause i was being a little whiny baby, and then i said no bro i gotta rewrite it, nooo broooo i got do this. And in the end i'm lazy and im tired and never do what i say im gonna do so i'm just gonna reupload it- awfullness and all.


End file.
